


Temptation

by Sinistretoile



Series: Father Seb and Sister Sam [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Priests, Demonic Possession, Demons, Even more sexual tension, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, More Sexual Tension, Nuns, Porn with Feelings, Priest Kink, Priests, Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, So much tension you'll explode, Spiritual battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Sister Mary Samuel and Father Sebastian Stan are sent to investigate the haunting of a church in a rural small town. Their natural attraction for each other will lead them to temptation.





	1. Chapter 1

The young nun watched the priests move through the commons. She’d seen several young, handsome priests who chose God over the world. It always surprised her. What surprised her more today was her attraction to one. She squeaked and looked down at her books when he looked her way, almost as if he had known she was thinking about him, lusting over him. She crossed herself and began to pray for forgiveness for her impure thoughts and for strength against the temptation of the priest.  
~  
“Father Sebastian, I want you to investigate this claim.”  
“Yes, Father Gabriel.”  
“I don’t want you going alone though. Take one of the sisters.”  
“Are you sure that’s wise, Father?”  
“Normally, I wouldn’t but due to the circumstances of this claim, I think it wise to have a woman along.”  
Father Sebastian nodded. “Very well, who would you recommend?” He clasped his hands at the small of his back.  
“Sir Mary Samuel.”  
Father Sebastian looked up, startled. “Her? Why?”  
Father Gabriel smiled. “I must confess. It is a test for her. Not you, my son.”  
“Again, I ask, Father. Why?”  
“I cannot say. But I will deliver the news to her after this evening’s mass.”  
“Yes, Father.”  
“I’d like you to leave by evening tomorrow.”  
“Yes, Father Gabriel.” Father Sebastian excused himself from the cardinal’s office and closed the door behind him. His wide, luscious mouth curved into a wickedly seductive grin. His brilliant blue eyes turned black as sin. Oh this would turn out to be a wonderful excursion.  
~  
Father Sebastian waited by the car as she walked up the sidewalk to the four door sedan that belonged to the parish. He fought the smirk that threatened to twist his lips. The entity whispered the most scrumptious secrets about this one. She would be fun and easy to tease and corrupt…possibly even turn. The dark sunglasses hid his eyes, thankfully. They kept darkening as the entity tried so very hard to take over. But that wasn’t part of the deal.  
Sister Mary Samuel paused in front of him. “Backseat or trunk?”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“For my bags, backseat or trunk?”  
“Oh right, trunk. “ He trotted around to the driver’s side and popped the trunk. She lifted it and dropped her bag in.  
She hoped they would have privacy. She’d been forced to bring certain sensitive belongings that couldn’t be easily hidden. She’d just die if he found them in her possession. She willed herself to stop blushing as she hid behind the trunk lid. Maybe she’d just throw them away at their first stop. They were leftover possessions from an old life.   
“Everything alright, Sister?”  
Mary jerked at his appearance at her side. “Fine, fine, I’m just nervous is all.”  
He laid his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. “Don’t be.” He shut the trunk then walked back to the driver’s side. “Ready?”  
Mary dragged her feet to the passenger side and forced herself to smile. “As I’ll ever be.” They ducked into the car, closed the doors, fastened their safety belts and were off.

Sebastian’s hands squeezed the wheel. The nun had fallen asleep about two hours into their drive. She’d kicked off her shoes and tucked her knees into the seat, turning to face the window. He’d watched her breath fog the window out of the corner of his eye. Then the something much worse happened. She turned to face him.  
The entity took control of him them. His eyes gone black, he licked his lips at the lacy white hem of her slip. And did he see? Yes! The telltale peek of a garter. She wore stockings instead of hose.  
‘Look at that, Father. The nun isn’t so sweet and innocent.’  
“She’s sweet, alright.”  
‘I bet I can compel her.’  
“Don’t.”  
‘Having second thoughts, are we?’  
Sebastian squeezed the wheel. “No, I want everything she does to be of her own free will.” He couldn’t help but notice the way her top fit snugly around her ample breasts. Her hand dropped to her thigh.  
‘Can’t I take a peak to see what she’s dreaming of?’  
Sebastian looked in the rear view mirror. His black eyes always threw him off. “Only observe. Do no damage, demon. I want her willing.”  
‘Yes, Father.’  
He shivered as his eyes cleared to the brilliant blue. Mary sighed next to him. She licked her lips and squirmed in the seat. He saw a sign for a rest stop and took that exit. Her fingertips pressed into her thigh. He thought he heard her whisper ‘yes’. Her fingers pressed more into her thighs as she pressed them together.  
He parked the car away from the others in the rest stop and watched her. She reached for his thigh even as her eyes opened. Sebastian said nothing as she seemed to realize she been about to touch him inappropriately.  
“I’m so sorry, Father.”  
He smiled kindly. “It’s alright, Sister Samuel. I was about to wake you up.”  
She sat up in her seat, blushing fiercely. He adored that about her. He could imagine it other places on her body. “Where are we?”  
“Rest stop. We’ve got about another 4 hours on the road.”  
“I can drive some of that.”  
“No, no, I’m fine. It keeps me focused. Keeps my mind from wandering.”  
Mary leaned over and pulled her shoes on, tying them. Wander where, she thought. She glanced at him to find him watching her. Old habit, her gaze flicked to his crotch before she looked away. She bit her lip, noticing the bulge the black slacks confined.  
Sebastian watched the hem of her skirt rise as she leaned forward, exposing more of her slip and garter and thigh. His body quickened. This would be torment until she was ripe and ready for him. He didn’t look away when she looked at him. He smiled. He saw her lick her glossy lips as her gaze dropped to his crotch. He ached to pull her onto his lap.  
Father Gabriel had said this was a test for her. Did she harbor feelings of lust for him? Had she confessed this? “I’ll be right back.” Sebastian snapped from his thoughts as she stepped out of the car. The black skirt clung to her ass nicely. Then it fluttered free, hiding her shapely figure.  
He chose that moment to go for a walk. To calm his growing cock and pounding blood. “What did she dream of?”  
‘You, Father. She dreams of the most delicious dirty things with you.’  
“What did you do to her?”  
‘Me? Nothing. I merely gave her what she desired.’  
“Which was?”  
‘You.’  
The entity showed him a vivid dream vision of the little nun sucking his cock while he wore his vestment. Her skirt up around her hips as she rode an abnormally large dildo and played with her clit as he fucked her face.  
“Enough.”  
‘This one is so willing. You need only give her the slightest push.’ Sebastian watched her walk to the car, find it locked then lean against the hood. He watched her stretch then remove her sweater. Her breasts looked larger without the sweater. He sighed. The slightest push, eh?


	2. Chapter 2

Father Sebastian and Sister Mary Samuel checked into their motel. It was a simple roadside joint with sparse furnishings. But then they were used to that. The highway traffic zipped by during daylight hours but as the day wore on and commuters went home, the traffic would die down. The night would creep in around them and seclude them in an eerily quiet bubble.  
Sebastian held out her key. “We’re right next to each other. The clerk said there is an adjoining door should you need me for anything.” His eyes were kind. “Do not hesitate to ask.” He closed his hand around hers when she reached for the key. The touch was simple and innocent but it thrilled her.  
“Thank you, Father.” She told him during their four hour drive that this was her first trip outside of the parish since she joined the nunnery. She was honest with him over her nerves. She felt she could confide in him as a priest and a friend.  
Mary dropped her bags on the floor then knelt at the foot of the bed to pray. Prayer did not ease the queasiness in her stomach, nor the heat between her legs. She unclasped the skirt and folded it over the back of the chair. Her black blouse joined it. She careful unpinned the habit from her hair and shook it free.  
She looked at herself in the mirror. Running and yoga kept her figure as tone as it was before she’d given herself to God. She smoothed her palms over her hips and ass. She wondered if Sebastian had noticed, if he found her attractive. She combed the brush through her hair and glossed her lips.  
“You make a shitty nun, Samantha.”  
She flopped on the bed and thought about the young priest on the other side of the wall. Her hands wandered south to her breasts beneath the flimsy tee then over her belly and the scar where she’d had her appendix out and further south. Being in that car with him had driven her crazy. She could smell him now. What she’d give to have his body pressing her into the lumpy mattress.  
“A dirty, lustful, vain nun. You should be punished.” Her finger slipped under the elastic of her panties. “Perhaps Father Sebastian will do it.” Then God fell from her lips.

Sebastian unbuttoned his shirt and pulled out the white collar insert. He hung the shirt on a hanger. He stood in front of the mirror, much like Mary was doing in the next room. He smoothed the undershirt against his muscular abdomen. Like Mary, healthy habits from before he’d joined the Cloth kept him in the good shape.  
He knew she’d noticed. She watched him whenever they crossed paths. He didn’t have to watch her. The entity told him. Even now, the demon egged him on. This incubus he’d driven out of a young child and taken into himself. It hungered. It ached. And therefore it made him ache, made him hunger. And hunger he did, for the little nun next door.  
‘Listen, Father. Can you hear her?’  
“Damn you, demon. We are meant to torment her. I need no torment.”  
‘Oh, but I think you do. There is still part of you that fights against me, Sebastian.’ He looked away from the mirror and the demon black eyes in his face. ‘Listen and you can hear God drip from her lips. Press your ear to the door. Go on.’  
His bare feet moved soundlessly over the plush carpet. He carefully opened his door. Her delicious little moans drove straight to his cock. Over and over she said his name, ‘yes’ and ‘oh god’. He licked his lips and reached for the knob. Would she be embarrassed that he had heard her? Or would it secretly turn her on that he’d listened at the door with a growing cock?  
‘Doesn’t she sound sweet, Father? Sweet and delicious. Don’t you want to take a bite?’ He didn’t have to answer. The incubus knew. She fell silent. The door opened, catching him by surprise.  
“Oh! Father!”  
“Forgive me, Sister. I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat.”  
“Yes, I’d like that. But I wonder if anything delivers out this far. I’m tired of being in that car.”  
“I’ll find out. And grab us some sodas from the vending machine.” He noticed the little shorts she wore barely covered her ass. Mary Samuel definitely did not behave like a nun. “I’ll be just a moment.” He closed the door, leaving her flushed and surprised. He hurried to the bathroom and to some sense of relief.

Tears sprung to his eyes. Sebastian coughed and laughed at the same time as he choked on the mouthful of pizza. Mary slapped his back until he raised his hand to stop her.  
“Fine.” He choked. “I’m fine.” He sucked in a breath. “I’m fine, Sister. Thank you.”  
“Are you sure? Can’t have you dying on me. They’ll never let me out again.”  
Sebastian wiped the corners of his eyes. “You make it sound like a prison.”  
She sighed and sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. “Some days, most days it is.” She clasped her hands in her lap then looked up at him. “I’m a horrible nun, Father. I can’t quote scripture. I find myself reverting to old habits and behaviors.”  
“Why did you choose to become a nun?”  
“My fiancé died and I lost my unborn child.” Sebastian paused in his reaching for another slice. “That was the start of it. I was fresh out of high school. He was my sweetheart, going to college on a football scholarship. I got pregnant two months into our freshman year.” She picked at the little fabric balls on the bedspread. “We were headed to his parents’ house to tell them. A deer ran right in front of us. David swerved to miss it then over-corrected and sent us right into an oncoming car. He was ejected through the windshield. The seat belt took the baby.”  
Sebastian knelt at her feet. “Forgive me, Sister. You shouldn’t have to relive that to satisfy my curiosity.” She shrugged. He laid both hands on her knees.  
“After the funeral, I became a whore. Whenever I wanted to fuck, I’d pick a guy I knew would be willing. I’m pretty. I’m slender. I give great head and I fuck like a porn star. David was proud of that fact.” She smiled.  
“Sister-“ She laid her fingers over his lips.  
“You asked. I’ll answer. I have nothing to hide and no shame.” She caressed his bottom lip with her thumb and fought the urge to lean down and kiss him or take that lip between her teeth. “David’s dad found me in the bathroom at our local bar with one of his work buddies. The shame and the pity, the anger and the hatred in his eyes...the disappointment.” She swallowed. “That’s what made me join the nunnery.”  
“Were you a child of faith before your loss?”  
Mary scoffed. “No, even now I struggle with my faith.” She thought she felt his hands on her knees urging them open. He looked up at her from her feet. She bit her bottom lip. He swallowed and leaned upward then stopped himself. Then he did rise up and kiss her forehead.  
“Would you like to pray together?”  
Mary swallowed and shook her head. “I don’t think that’s a very good idea.”  
“I’m here for you, Mary Samuel. Whatever you need.” He stood and squeezed her shoulder then sat back in the chair. She pushed up from the bed and sat in the chair opposite him.  
“So what are we investigating?”  
“Father Gabriel sent me, excuse me, us to check out a claim that the local church is haunted.”  
“You usually investigate these things by yourself.”  
“Yes, but Father Gabriel felt it prudent to have a woman along with me due to the nature of this supposed haunting.”  
“And what is the nature?”  
“An incubus if you will.”  
“So it’s demonic.”  
He shook his head. “We don’t know that yet. I was merely using the comparison. The entity has been described as a masculine form that is preying on women and young girls that are alone in the church.”  
“Oh Father, that’s awful. I can’t imagine.” But she did, even now. And it made her shift in her seat. The shifting did not go unnoticed by Sebastian or the incubus inside him.  
“We must first interview those claiming to be victims. Then we will check out the church.” Perhaps use you as bait, he finished in his head, causing the demon to chuckle darkly in his mind. “It’s getting late. You should rest.”  
“You too. You drove all that way.” They began to clean up their dinner. “Why’d you join, Father? You’re a handsome, intelligent young man. Why give yourself to God?”  
Sebastian smiled at the compliment. “I was called.” He didn’t explain further and she didn’t push. They both knew what that meant. She found herself committing yet another sin, envy. She envied him his calling. She shook her head at herself, smiling. “What?”  
Mary shook her head again. “Nothing, just another reason why I make a bad nun.”  
Sebastian stopped her and cupped her face in his hands. She held her breath, willing him to kiss her yet begging him not to. His thumbs caressed her cheeks as he looked into her eyes. “You are not a bad nun, Sister Mary Samuel. You are struggling. It seems like humanity was made to struggle. I am here for you in that struggle, Sister.”  
“Yes, Father.”  
“I wish you’d reconsider my offer of prayer.”  
“I can’t.”  
He nodded, still holding her face gently. “Just know I am here.” He tilted her head slightly so that he could kiss her forehead again. He slipped through the doors to leave her by the bed. Her thoughts and heart and soul in more turmoil than they had been in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

‘I was in the church library. Putting books away. I knew I was alone but I didn’t feel like it. I checked out in the hall several times but there was never anyone there. I had to stand on a stool to get to the top self. That’s when I felt the hands go up my skirt. But there was no one there when I looked. The second time they went up my skirt, they went for my panties. I dropped the books and ran out of there as fast as I could.’  
‘I volunteer for children’s church. I watch the little ones while their parents are at service. Service had just ended and I was cleaning up the toys. I was on my knees bent over a box picking up Lego pieces when I felt it behind me. It had a grip on my thighs and was pressing against me. I could have sworn it was a real man but there was nothing behind me. I will not be in that room by myself anymore.’  
“All twelve are like this.”  
“Has it actually assaulted anyone yet?”  
Mary shook her head. “Not that anyone is admitting to.”  
“What was your impression of the women? Do you believe they’re telling the truth?”  
“Absolutely.” One of the teenagers had asked her to turn off the recorder. She’d told Mary that it frightened her but that she liked it. And that’s why she didn’t want to be alone in the church. In fact, the girl hadn’t gone back since.  
Mary collapsed onto Sebastian’s bed and stared at the ceiling. So this is what the ceiling looked like, same as hers. She could imagine him propped above her. His shaggy hair flopping in his face with each deep thrust into her.  
She glanced at Father Sebastian but he had his Bible open and was pouring over the Scripture. She rolled onto her belly which wasn’t much better. In fact, it was worse. Now, she imagined him behind her, his hand wrapped in her hair as he smacked her ass. She dropped her head to the mattress and groaned.  
“You alright over there?”  
“Yes.” But it was muffled and came out ‘mess’ which was what she felt like. Prayer wasn’t helping. Running wasn’t helping. Hell even masturbating was not helping. Everything she did to rid herself of this anxious desire and need for him only seemed to increase it.  
“Are you willing to go to the church with me tomorrow?”  
Mary rolled onto her side. “Of course, isn’t that what I’m here for?”  
“I only ask because of the nature of your sin. I fear that it may target you.”  
“I heard the fear in their voices, Sebastian. These women are terrified of their house of faith. I will do whatever is needed to help them.”  
Sebastian smiled. “And you call yourself a bad nun.”  
Mary returned his smile then rolled up onto her knees and stretched out her back, pushing her ass into the air then slide off the bed to stand. “I think I’m going to take a shower. Any ideas for dinner?”  
“The guy at the desk said there’s a diner in town that makes a mean meatloaf.”  
“Oh god no. A big meaty cheeseburger and fries sounds amazing. And a shake.”  
Sebastian laughed. “Then that’s what we’ll have.”  
Mary leaned against the door between their rooms. “Shouldn’t we be abiding by our dietary restrictions?”  
Sebastian shrugged. “I never do.” He smiled. “It can be our little secret.”  
She couldn’t help but smile. “Alright then.”  
“I’ll run into town and get it. Your room or mine?”  
“We ate in mine last night. Let’s dirty yours up tonight.” They looked at each other and neither of them thought about food.  
“Sounds like a plan.” She nodded then slipped back into her room. Moments later the shower turned on.  
‘Go.’  
“No.”  
‘Why not, Father? The door is unlocked. She wants to fuck you.’  
“I know this.”  
‘And she knows you want to fuck her.’  
“You’re wrong. I’ve kept my lust for her hidden quite well.”  
‘Not as well as you’d like to believe. Did you not see her on your bed?’  
“Of course, I did, foul thing.” Of course he had. She’d kicked off her shoes and dropped onto his bed. He knew if he tried hard enough he’d be able to smell her later. Especially if the demon knew he was trying to. He’d gotten a glimpse of her slip hem again. This time it was black with lace trim. Then she’d rolled over. He’d purposefully looked at his Bible even though he could see her because of the demon. When she stretched, he’d very nearly broken.  
He and the demon had come to the compromise to wait for her to come to them. Her temptation was that much sweeter. ‘Go. Hurry before she’s done.’  
Sebastian licked his lips then stood. If the door was locked, he would sit back down. But it wasn’t. The knob turned in his hand. Steam billowed out of the bathroom. He could see the outline of her body behind the shower curtain reflected in the mirror. He moved quietly through the room until he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.  
‘She’s thinking of you.’ Sebastian’s hands flexed at his sides. ‘She’s imagining those are your hands instead of hers. Oh, I wish you could see inside her mind, little priest. You wouldn’t wait.’ The demon practically purred in his mind.  
“Get a grip, Samantha Jane. He was called. No way is he going to break his vow to fuck you. Stop being a dirty whore.” The water shut off. Sebastian moved faster than he’d thought possible, because of demon possession. The door between the rooms shut before she opened the curtain.  
Sebastian panted with hands fisted, knuckles white against the door jamb. Oh yes, he would, little nun. He’d break his vow to fuck you every way which way from Sunday and back again. He knocked on the door. “Mary Samuel?”  
She opened the door wearing just the towel. “Yes, Father?”  
Perhaps the incubus was correct. If she felt comfortable enough to answer their adjoining door wearing nothing but that towel…with water dripping down her body... He wanted to pull that towel away and pull her against him. He wanted to carry her to the bed and make her scream his name.  
“You didn’t tell me what kind of shake you want.”  
“Oh, chocolate. Extra chocolate!” She grinned like an innocent child and lust surged in him. The incubus growled in his mind. It could taste his lust, his desire and it was sweet.  
“Got it. I’ll be back in a few.”  
“I can come with you. Just give me a few minutes to dress.”  
“No, I’ve got it.”  
“Oh…ok.” She turned away, disappointed. But he needed space between them. He needed to get control of himself. She started to close the door.  
“Sister?”  
“Yes, Father Sebastian?”  
“Pick a movie while I’m gone.”  
Her smile returned. “Sure thing.” He grabbed the keys from the table and practically ran for the car, not bothering to shut the door between their rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

The car rolled to a stop in the gravel parking lot outside the church office. The incubus rolled inside Sebastian’s mind. Whatever was here was one of its kin. He turned in the seat to face her.  
“You don’t have to do this, Sister Samuel.” His concern for her was very real. The entity was confused.  
‘Are you developing feelings for the little nun, Father?’  
Mary smiled and touched his cheek. “Yes, I do. Come on, let’s go.” She climbed out of the car, leaving him in the seat.  
‘It will be relentless with her as soon as it catches her scent.’  
“I am aware.” Sebastian jumped out of the car and jogged up to her. “I called yesterday and spoke with the minister. He’s expecting us.”  
“Wonderful.” She opened the door ahead of him and ducked into the cool shade of the office and out of the afternoon sunshine.  
“Can I help you, miss? Oh, Sister and Father.” The minister was an older man twice their age. “I had pictured the pair of you older.”  
“It’s alright. I’m Father Sebastian Stan and this is Sister Mary Samuel.”  
“Thank you for coming. I called Father Gabriel as soon as the incidents increased and escalated. The mothers and daughters of my church are frightened to be here alone. Several of them refuse to come at all.”  
“I spoke with all the ladies you listed for Father Sebastian. The entity seems to be concentrated in classrooms and offices, not the sanctuary?”  
“That’s true, Sister. There’s been only one incident in there and it was the last one. Poor girl.” Mary nodded. The girl had setting out the hymnals when she had been struck on the head and bent over the pew. The entity had held her by the back of the neck. The jeans she wore confused it. The girl bore scratches on the backs of her thighs and she had shown Mary the shredded jeans. If the minister had not heard her terrified screams, she would have been raped.  
“May we see the Sanctuary?”  
“Of course, Father. Give me just a moment and I’ll give you a complete tour.” Mary looked around the office. It felt cramped and dark. She excused herself and stepped out in the hall.  
“Keep an eye on her.”  
‘Don’t worry yourself. She is ours. I will not let another take what’s mine.’  
Mary looked up and down the hall. A man walked from one doorway to the other. She shivered. “Reverend?”  
Sebastian moved up behind her. “Mary?” His hand rested on her shoulder. “You’re trembling.”  
“I thought I saw the reverend down there.” She pointed to the end of the hall.  
“Let’s go this way first then.” He turned her toward the Sanctuary. The minister glanced over his shoulder to the end of the hall. He thought he saw a shadow move.  
“Where was the girl?”  
“Third pew.”  
“Right or left side. Show me where.” Father Sebastian walked to the third pew.  
“Far side, almost to the wall.”  
“Here?” He stood between the pews.  
“Yes, Father.”  
“Come here, Mary.”  
“Yes, Father.” She hurried to his side. She shivered at their close proximity.  
“What way was the girl facing?”  
“The front. She said he held her face into the seat cushion. She told me sometimes she can still feel the imprint of the fabric.” He turned her to face the front.  
“Would you humor me for a moment, Sister?”  
“Of course, Father.”  
“Bend over the pew.”  
“Excuse me! I can’t allow you to do that.” The minister stormed up to the front of the pews.  
“It’s fine, reverend. Really. We’re here to help.” She looked over her shoulder at Sebastian. “And I’ve told Father Sebastian that I’m willing to do anything to ease the fear the women felt.” Mary bent over the pew.  
“Now tell me, Sister. What do you see?”  
She widened her feet to be more comfortable. “I see the back of the pew to my right. I can see the ceiling fan if I turn my head to look up.”  
“The girl said it was her right cheek. So turn to the left, Mary.” She did. “Now what do you see?”  
“I see the door to the back hall.” Sebastian’s hands rested on her hips. The minister looked away toward the door. She pushed her ass back against him. He leaned forward, pressing his crotch to her ass. The incubus growled at their contact. The door to the back hall flew open.  
“That’s how it could come into the Sanctuary.”  
Sebastian stepped back and she stood. The three of them looked at the open door. “Sebastian…do you see him?”  
She could see the outline of man standing in the dim hall. Sebastian could see him as well, only because of the demon. “I see him, Sister.”  
“See who?”  
“Reverend McCloud, I believe you have an incubus terrorizing your house.”  
“An incubus? But why?”  
“Someone let him in.” They looked at each other, realizing only after they’d spoke that they’d spoke in unison.  
~  
Sebastian excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Mary with the minister. He had felt her push up against him, inviting him to touch more. When he’d touched her, his incubus had surged forward, eager and ready to feed on their lust. Attracted by their lust and the presence of Father Sebastian’s incubus, it had revealed itself.  
He ran cool water over his wrists. ‘Just a little push, Father. That’s all she needs.’  
“Shut up. Not now. I’m working.”  
‘She’s in danger being here. We need to get her out. Tell her to go wait in the car.’  
“She won’t.” He looked in the mirror. “You know what we’re going to have to do.”  
‘Do not reveal me to her. She will turn from you.’  
“We’ll knock her unconscious.”  
‘You’re not this stupid. Are you blinded with trying to impress her? If he fucks her outside of a body, he won’t just steal her soul, Sebastian. He will kill her. Do you want that?’  
“Of course not.”  
“Then get her out of here.”  
~  
“Reverend, do you mind showing me the offices? Some of the women said they were attacked there.”  
“Father Sebastian told us to wait.”  
She looked down the hall toward where she’d seen the incubus walk between the rooms. She could hear it, indistinctly whispering, feeding every lustful, dark desire she’d ever had. The panties she wore beneath her black tea length skirt grew wet. She pressed her thighs together.  
The bathroom door opened and startled her. She squeaked. “Are you alright, Sister?” Father Sebastian took hold of her upper arms. “You’re flushed and shaking.”  
“I’m fine.”  
“I don’t think you are. Why don’t you go wait in the car? I’ll handle this.”  
“No.” Her bottom lip pouted out. Sebastian fought the urge to kiss her. “No, don’t make me go. I want to help, Sebastian.” She leaned forward. He could smell her cherry lip gloss. He need only close the few inches between them. And his incubus egged him on.  
“Everything alright?”  
The minister’s voice broke the moment. “Yes, reverend.” He looked narrowed his eyes at her. “Mary, please, go wait in the car. I feel you are in great danger.”  
“But I want to help, Sebastian. Please?”  
He sighed. “Very well but if I tell you to run, you run. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Father.”  
“I mean it.” He cupped the side of her face. His vow was broken the moment he’d laid eyes on her. The moment the demon tasted her lust for him. If she would break her vow, they could leave the church together. “I mean it. I cherish you very much, Samantha.”  
She blinked. She hadn’t told him her real name. He linked his fingers with hers as they moved to the offices. He watched her. Her skin flushed more. Her eyes began to glaze. Her lips parted. Yet, she said nothing.  
‘It is feeding her arousal. She smells like the tastiest treat that I could imagine. I want to devour her whole.’  
Sebastian squeezed her hand. “Mary Samuel, are you alright?”  
“Can you feel that, Sebastian?” She turned to him, laying her free hand flat on his chest. “You can see him but can you feel him?”  
“Reverend, would you give us a moment?”  
“Sure, Father.” The minister wandered back into his office. He needed a cigarette anyway.  
“What do you feel? Tell me, Samantha.”  
“I…I feel so horny.” She pulled her hand from his to touch more of his chest, to feel the muscles beneath. “I’ve never been this anxious before.”  
‘It is because there are two of us in close proximity. And her sin is lust. She’s hot enough to burn right now. I’d take her if you’d allow it.’  
“It wants to fuck me, Sebastian. It’s showing me everything I’ve ever wanted.” Her hands wandered lower, stopping at his belt. He froze when her lips touched his. She slipped the buckle of his belt as he began to return the kiss. Their hands went to feverish work on their buttons of their blouse and shirt.  
His lush lips moved to her throat and collarbone. “Please tell me this is happening and not in my head.”  
“It’s happening, baby.” His head dropped lower and he began to kiss and bite the tops of her breasts.  
‘You must stop, Sebastian. Her heart rate is dangerously high.’ The incubus fought for control even as Mary Samuel and Sebastian glutted it with their desire. ‘Sebastian. Stop!’  
Father Sebastian froze at the sharp pain in his head. Through the haze of desire and need, he heard the chilling growl.  
-You come in to my house. You bring this delicious morsel. Then you ravage her yourself?!-  
‘Get her out of here, Sebastian.’  
His eyes gone black, he turned to face the shadowy outline of a man. “She belongs to us.”  
-Oh does she now?- It held out its hand and beckoned to her. -Come to me, my pretty one. I’ll give you everything they’ve denied you.-  
“Sebastian? Why are there two of you?”  
“It’s the incubus. It’s showing you what you desire the most.”  
“You.” She reached for it but didn't move. A tentacle snapped out of the shadow and wrapped around her wrist. Her eyes widened and before she could scream, it jerked her out of his grasp and into the darkness. Her scream finally came as the doors began to slam down the hall.  
‘You idiot!’  
“I know! Just help me get this goddamn door open!” Using the demon’s strength, he ripped the door off its hinges. He could hear the minister pounding on the door of the office. “Go outside, Reverend! And pray!” Mary Samuel’s life and eternal soul rested in the hands of the demon possessed priest.


	5. Chapter 5

Father Sebastian hit the door like a freight train. It splintered and let him through, hanging by the busted frame. If he had been a regular human, he wouldn't have been able to breech the door. But the incubus within him made it possible. His eyes had gone black but he could see so much clearer in the inky blackness within the room. He bared his teeth in a feral snarl at the shadow humanoid form the demon chose to project.  
Sister Mary Samuel writhed on her back on the low table designed for young children, somewhere between the throes of ecstasy and agony. Her clothes lay in tatters beneath her. Her eyes were open but rolled back in her head, showing only their sickly whites.  
Sebastian's voice took on an eerie sub-vocal layer. "Get away from her."  
'And who will stop me? The pair of you? A tainted priest and a weakling cast out of Hell?'  
"She is ours."  
"Sebastian?" Her voice was breathless and trembling, from fear and other things that made his body ache for hers in another time and place.  
"I'm here, Samantha."  
'Not for long.' The demon attempted to fling him against the wall, but the incubus within in him stopped the attack. His feet dug into floor, splintering the wood and tearing up the carpet. Sebastian stepped out of the grooves, sparing a glance for the little nun. She looked delicious, to him the man and the demon who possessed him.  
‘I was not cast out because I was weak...they cast me out...’ Father Sebastian reached into the darkness and clamped his hands onto the shoulders of the demon’s chosen form. "…because I ate my own."  
'Cannibal!' The demon shrieked but the incubus inside Sebastian had sunk its barbs in deep.  
'Get her out of her here, priest!'  
The incubus separated from the priest. Sebastian felt a pop within himself, like a live wire popping itself free of its grounding. His eyes cleared. For the moment, he was free. He felt as much as saw what lived in him as it prepared itself to devour the other demon. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, but she was limp, dead weight. Her pulse and breath were rapid. Her skin was flushed yet clammy.   
Sebastian’s chest squeezed with an emotion he was unfamiliar with. His fear and worry for her compounded when he called her name and she simply whined. “Come on, baby. Let’s get you out of here.” He swung her over his shoulder in a fireman carry and made for the sanctuary.  
The dual roars behind him chilled him. The church shook as the demons fought each other. The building began to fall apart. Sebastian tripped and fell in halfway to the front double doors of the sanctuary. Her back bowed in an unnatural arch. She screamed as she drug across the floor, back toward the hall.  
“No!” Sebastian scrambled after her, tackling her to the floor. He pinned her with his full body weight as her back arched and relaxed until she finally fell still. "Samantha?" He patted her cheek but she was too far gone. He lifted her into a bridal carry, stumbling toward the doors. The roaring increased. It sounded like a pair of locomotives bearing down on them. He threw himself backward through the doors, landing in a heap with her tightly clenched to his chest.  
The church shook violently and the roars grew louder if it were possible. Someone spotted them from a crowd of people who looked on helplessly as their church fell in on itself. "Father Stan!" Reverend McCloud ran up with several emergency responders. A boom caused them all to shout and duck. The back of the church exploded into a ball of fire.  
"Help! She's-"  
The nearest paramedic dropped to the ground. "What the hell happened in there?"  
"A demon tried to steal her soul."  
"I find that hard to believe." The stained glass windows shattered at the inhuman shriek that filled the air. They stared in shock at the destroyed church. The noises fell abruptly silent. The medic began to take her vitals.  
Mary Samuel’s eyes snapped forward, causing the medic to shout. She gasped and arched off the ground. Panic set in. She slapped away his hands. Her confused, terrified screams rising in pitch as she frantically looked around. "Sebastian! Sebastian!" He roughly grabbed the sides of her head and made her look at him. The first responders stared in shock. "Sebastian? Is it you? Is it really you?" She touched his face and chest, frantically trying to make sure he was real.  
Sebastian dropped all pretenses and grabbed her hands. "Yes, it's me, baby." He brought her hands to his lips.  
“Oh thank God.” She collapsed onto their joined hands. "Is it gone? Please tell me it’s gone."  
"Yes, it’s gone." One of the medics brought her a warm blanket. She scooted into the warmth of his body as the first medic began to see to her again. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the gaping maw of the church.

The paramedics insisted on taking her to the local hospital. Sebastian promised he'd be right behind the ambulance, only then did she reluctantly go with the paramedics. Explaining what had happened took a great deal of time. But the evidence was obvious. They’d all felt the evil presence. Some even claimed they had felt a second presence during the worst of it. They'd all heard the growling and the shriek. They'd witnessed the shaking and collapse of the building. The small, faith-based community chose to believe what had happened. They chose to believe the Catholic priest. They chose to put in an end to their nightmare and begin to heal and rebuild their church and their community.  
Sebastian excused himself and trudged to the parking lot. He ducked into the car and shut the door. The ambulance pulled out of the gravel lot, lights and sirens blaring. He turned the ignition and froze. His spine shot straight like a rod in his back and his chest squeezed until he gasped for air. His vision filled with white.  
The incubus sighed as it settled back into him. 'The demon is gone.'  
"Good."  
'Sorry about your dick.'  
"My di-" Sebastian looked down at his lap. His cock stood straight and hard. "Oh for the love of..."  
'You won't need to worry about her soul. I'm glutted.'  
"And this is what comes of your gluttony?"  
'Unfortunately, little priest. Take care of it.' Sebastian twisted his hands on the steering wheel. He backed out of the parking spot and headed the direction the medic had given him. He unzipped his slacks and reached in. He'd have to take care of it on the way. He couldn't show up to the hospital with a raging boner. Thankfully, he had the image of her luscious, prone body to aid in his release.


	6. Chapter 6

The incubus rested on its laurels as the little priest helped the little nun to her room. He tried to leave her sitting on her bed, but she called him back. Would he help her shower? She needed to get the feeling of the demon off her skin…as well as the sweat and other fluids. He tried to refuse, to give her privacy but she looked so pitiful and vulnerable that he gave in.  
She had stripped with no sense of shyness, no guile. She still believed that his calling kept him above the urges of being a man. She’d stood under the hot water, shivering. He had tried to close the curtain, but she didn’t want to be alone. In the end, he’d kicked off his shoes and stepped into the shower, fully clothed. He helped washed her hair and her body, saving the intimate parts for her. But the touch had his body responding and his willpower bending. She sighed and kept her naked, wet body close to his. No doubt, she could feel the evidence of his arousal where her ass pressed into his crotch. She made no move to tease him, to tempt him, to further the moment.  
Mary Samuel dried off and dressed. Father Sebastian dripped on her carpet. She lay on the bed and curled around the pillow.  
“I’ll leave you be. I need to change.”  
“Please come back.”  
He sighed. Her temptation had the incubus chuckling. “Alright, I’ll order us dinner.”  
“OK.” He started to close the doors between their rooms.  
“No!” She sat up. “Leave them open. I-I don’t want to be alone.”  
Again, he sighed and relented. From her position on the bed, she couldn’t see into his room. Though he wouldn’t have minded if she had. Her appreciation of his body lent itself to his sin of vanity. He stripped and wrung out the suit, hanging it in the bathroom with the heat light on. He dried himself off and dressed in his pajama pants and a soft tee.  
When he stepped back into her room, she hadn’t moved. He finger-combed his shaggy, wet hair as he sat in the chair by the all-purpose table. The loose pants were able to hide his semi-hard cock. He need only think of her and it would grow. He prayed she didn’t look at him the way she had in church before they’d finally kissed.  
“Dinner?”  
“Pizza’s fine. I’m not that hungry.” She glanced at him over the top of the pillow. She reached for the remote for the TV but it was too far away. She didn’t want to move. For one, he would see her hardened nipples and possibly the wet spot on her shorts. She’d still been in shock when they’d returned to the rooms. But as it began to wear off, she couldn’t fight the anxious need coiling in her belly. She felt so horny that she felt queasy.  
A part of her had hoped that he’d touch her in the shower. But he didn’t. And that only served to increase her need. She pictured him in his room as he’d undressed. The heavy weight of possible rejection kept her from crossing into the room and throwing herself at him. All she wanted was a release.  
Sebastian hung up the phone after ordering their food. The tension in the room was palpable. Someone was going to break.  
“I’m sorry, Father.”  
He blinked, surprised that this was the direction they were going to take. “Why are you sorry, Mary Samuel? You are a victim in this.”  
“You were right. I should have stayed here or in the car. I shouldn’t have gone into that church.” She tucked her face into the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut against the ridiculously handsome picture he made, relaxed in the chair with the tee shirt clinging to every peak and valley of his trunk.  
“Mary-“  
“And I’m sorry that thing used me against you. I know you wouldn’t have kissed me or-or-or touched me the way you did if it hadn’t been trying to break you.”  
Sebastian sighed and stood up. He crossed to the bed and sat down on the edge. “Sister, it is not your fault.” His scent filled her senses and she turned into the pillow. He mistook her moan for a sob as she hugged the pillow tighter, pressing it against her. “Oh please don’t cry.” He leaned over and rested his hand on her shoulder.  
“I can’t-“ She looked up at him. “I can’t go back to the parish.”  
Sebastian startled. “Why not? Where will you go, Sister?”  
“Please call me Samantha…like you did at the church.”  
His frown deepened. “Sister Mary Samuel, explain.” He’d been hoping she’d forget that part with everything going on.  
“I have failed my test. I have stumbled and fallen and found myself wanting in my crisis of faith. I cannot return to the nunnery with what I’ve seen and felt. I cannot return to a life of celibacy when I would have given my soul to that creature for it to make me cum.”  
“Do not say these things.”  
She uncurled from the pillow and crawled up onto her knees. “I should feel violated, shouldn’t I? Like those other women we spoke to yesterday?” Sebastian didn’t know what to say. He could feel his incubus smirking. “Shouldn’t I, Father?”  
“One would assume…”  
Before he could stand, she sat astride his lap. Her voice was low, terrified and awed. “I don’t, Father.” She leaned forward and her voice softened. “I must confess, Father Sebastian. I liked it.” He fell still underneath her, even as his cock began to grow.  
“Sister-Samantha, you’re just in shock.”  
“No, no I’m not.” His hands fisted in the bedspread, desperately trying not to touch her even though that’s all he wanted to do. She rocked her hips against his growing bulge. “I wish you could see inside my mind. See what the demon showed me…showed you doing to me. I want it all, Father. I want every single dirty thing in my head.” Her fingers slipped into his hair and tugged. “I want you to fuck me, Sebastian. I need you to make me cum.” Her bottom lip brushed his ear lobe before she bit it lightly.  
Father Sebastian groaned and finally relented. His palms skimmed up her thighs to her ass, pulling her more against him as he lifted his hips off the bed, grinding his hard cock against her hot, wet center.  
She gasped. “Oh please. Please don’t tease me, Father.”  
She cried out as he flipped her onto her back and pressed into her more, harder. “Tease you? Have you any idea hard it’s been to keep my goddamn hands off you?” He kissed her, shoving his tongue between her lips and tasting her for the first time. She was panting and frantic when he broke the kiss, her hands tugging at his clothes. She needed to touch him.  
“Fuck me, Father.”  
He moaned against her. “Are you sure?”  
“I need you. Don’t make me beg.” She reached into his pajama bottom and grabbed his cock. He gasped against her mouth, pushing into her hand.  
A loud knock startled them both. “That’ll be the pizza.” He pushed off of her, able to think more clearly with the distance between them. He ran his hands through his hair, hoping the delivery guy wouldn’t pay any attention the priest’s awkward erection as he answered the door to the nun’s room.  
“Here you go, Father.”  
“I forgot how much.”  
“It’s on the house. My sister was one of the girls that thing attacked. It’s on me tonight, sir.” He nodded to Mary Samuel/Samantha. “You folks have a good night.” The delivery guy turned away from the door as Father Sebastian shut it.  
“That was awfully nice of him.” He set down the pizzas and turned to her. Her mouth crashed to his and her hands pushed at the waistband of his bottoms. “Mary Samuel. Samantha.” He murmured through the kiss as he half-heartedly pushed her away. “You should eat. You’ve been through a great ordeal today.”  
“I don’t want to eat.” She tugged the soft tee over his shoulders. He ducked his head for her to pull it off. Her rabid kisses continued down his chest. “I want you to fuck me. Please, Father. Only God has to know. And he’ll forgive you if you confess.”  
He wanted nothing more to than to give in to their desires. But the piece of him that cared for her, that saw her as more than a fuck to feed his incubus, rebelled against doing anything while she was lust drunk from the being the target of two powerful incubii.


	7. Chapter 7

The ceiling fan turned slowly in the darkened room. It did nothing to cool the heat of his body. Sebastian shifted in the bed, attempting to get comfortable but having no such luck. The fact that he wanted desperately to fuck the nun in the next room and that he sported the aching hard cock to prove it didn’t help either.  
“Can’t you do anything to get rid of this?”  
‘What?’  
“My prick. I need some sleep. We have a long drive tomorrow.”  
‘Afraid not, Father.’  
“You’re a demon of lust.”  
‘Yes but I give hard-ons. Not take them away. Use your hand.’ The incubus paused. ‘Or that willing little nun next door.’  
“No, I refuse to take advantage of her.”  
‘But she’s so willing, Father.’  
“If you’re not going to be of help, leave me be.” He sighed and threw his arm over his eyes. That didn’t help. She’d writhed on the bed with her arm over her face. He licked his lips, tasting her kiss. He could hear her moans in his head.  
They’d finally reached a compromise. He would make her cum but with his fingers. He refused to fuck her while she was lust drunk. He equated it to rape. And he wanted her willing and of sound mind.  
‘She’s coming. Pretend to be asleep.’  
The doors between their rooms opened. He could see her by the moonlight. “Father?” She crept closer, tugging the tee shirt lower nervously. “Father Sebastian, are you awake?”  
“Yes, Samantha.”  
“I don’t want to be alone. Can I sleep with you?” She crawled onto the end of the bed.  
“I don’t think that’s wise.” He leaned up onto his elbows.  
Samantha sat back on her heels. “I’m better than I was earlier. I don’t know what came over me.”  
“You were lust drunk.”  
She crawled closer. “So you understand then?”  
“I’m a paranormal investigator for the Catholic church. I understand more than you realize.” Not to mention I’m harboring one of them, he thought.  
“I promise not to try anything. I respect your vow. I just don’t want to be alone.”  
She was close enough to smell and feel the heat radiating off of her. “Alright, give me a moment.” Too late, she’d already slipped under the covers and was cuddling close to him. She stretched out the balled up sheet, drawing attention to the distorted blanket over his groin. She didn’t seem surprised that he slept naked.  
“Good night, Father.”  
“Good night, Samantha.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek as he turned to look at her. Their lips met and that was all the ‘push’ either needed. His nose smashed against hers as he pushed forward, seeking for more kisses. Samantha rolled onto her back as he covered her. Her legs opened for him to nestle between. He was breathless when he pulled away.  
His eyes never left her face as he teased her clit with his cockhead. She squirmed and whispered ‘please’. He rested his crown against her opening then pushed forward, grunting at the stretch of her. She lifted her legs and opened wider.  
“Hold your legs open, baby.”  
“Yes, Father.”  
She wrapped her arms under her knees and held herself open for him. He braced his hand on the headboard built into the wall, using it for leverage. His back rolled with each deep thrust. He wanted to fill her up completely, every time. His knees and toes dug into the bed. Her cunt spasmed around him.  
His grunts grew louder as he hit it harder, bouncing her tits. She dug her nails into her thighs. Her gasps became moans became a high whine. He wanted to touch her but there would be time for that later. For now, he wanted to be inside her. It was far too soon for his liking when she came all over his cock. He didn’t stop. His fingertips pressed into the wall, using it to thrust harder. He reached between them to stroke her clit, pushing her into another orgasm.  
Her pretty face flushed and she arched. Her legs trembled where she held them up and open. It felt better than she’d imagined. His body shook as he tried to make it last longer but finally gave in. He managed to pull out at the last second and squirt into the sheets. Sebastian collapsed onto her then rolled onto his back so she lay on his chest. Neither spoke as panting breath gave way to sleep heavy breath.

Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest. He watched her hug several of the sisters after loading her belongings into the trunk and backseat of her the car. There were tears and prayers, a few laughs. She looked in his direction several times but made no other acknowledgement. He didn’t either. No nod or wave, his sorrowful eyes hidden behind the dark sunglasses.  
‘Come with me.’ She traced the lines of his torso with her fingertips.  
‘I can’t.’  
‘You can.’ She nipped his nipple. ‘What do you think they’ll do once they figure out what’s inside you? Why you’re so adept at hauntings and exorcisms?’  
‘They’ll try to get it out of me, I suppose.’  
She shook her head. ‘Not just that. They’ll lock you away. They’ll study you and torture you. They’ll kill you. They might excommunicate you posthumously.’  
‘How do you know all this?’  
‘The demon. It showed me things. It showed me what’s inside you. What they’ll do to you when they find out.’ After their first time together, she’d called him on his possession. He had admitted it. That didn’t stop her from convincing him to stay in the hotel another day to make love.  
‘It was trying to scare you.’  
‘Yes but it is the truth.’ She climbed onto him again and began to ride. ‘Come with me’ became ‘cum with me’ and he did.  
The incubus pouted deep in his mind. ‘You should go with her.’  
“Be quiet.”  
‘She’s right, you know.’  
“I know.”  
‘Then why stay?’  
“So that I can feed you. And fight others of your kind.”  
‘You could do that with her.’  
“And risk her soul? I think not.”  
‘I told you, little priest. You don’t have to worry about her soul. She is tainted. She bears the mark of my property and the tatters of the mark of the demon I devoured.’  
“But you will take her soul.”  
‘Demons know very little of love. I cannot overrule it, little priest. Her lust and love are entwined for you. She may bear my mark, but her soul still belongs to her.’  
“I don’t understand.”  
He felt the incubus sigh within him which was off-putting. ‘She’s the only one you may be with who is safe from me.’  
Samantha looked in his direction one more, her soft smile sad. She didn’t wave. They’d said their goodbyes the night before in a quiet corner of the grounds, naked, sweaty limbs tangled together and covered in dew and grass cuttings.  
Sebastian watched her drive away, his chest squeezing with that unfamiliar emotion yet again. He couldn’t deny that he’d begun to love her. But it was too late. He’d made his choice, as she had made hers. He scuffed his shoes on the walkway as he headed to his room.  
A note was pinned to the door to his room, sealed with a wax seal. He popped it, inhaling the scent of her from the paper. ‘I’m staying a small place off the highway near the bee farm. Come with me. Cum with me. My incubus priest. Samantha’  
He folded the paper over as he opened the door. He looked around the sparse room then opened his closet. He lifted the suitcase from the floor of the closet and began to pack.


End file.
